1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure is related to a slim keypad structure and electronic devices utilizing the same. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to a slim keypad structure particularly suitable for implementation in modern low-profile electronics, and an electronic device incorporating the slim keypad structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Speedy development of portable smart electronics, such as mobile phone, PDA, and tablet PC, constantly pushes the demand for devices having lower physical profile. With the improvement of touch-screen control interface, more and more electronic devices abandon the structural keypad in favor of the touch-screen input solution. However, the touch-screen operating interface cannot provide the affirmative tactile feedback of a structural keypad.
Obviously, the key structure needs further refinement to improve its compatibility and adaptability with the development trend of slim and light electronic device. The key structure is required be slim, structurally simple, and easy to assemble, so that it can match with the development trend of modern electronic devices.
Moreover, having limited available space, modern portable devices are often equipped with multi-functional software configurable keypads that have fewer keys than that of a conventional keyboard. Such keypads often have multiple alphabet/symbols printed the top surface of each key which in turn makes key identification confusing and difficult.
Therefore, it is desirable to propose a novel slim keyswitch to overcome the above-mentioned problems.